


Star and the Forces of Evil vs the Darkness

by Bigmike33321



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, Corossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmike33321/pseuds/Bigmike33321
Summary: Quick note, this is part of an existing fanficion I did on fanfiction.net. I just wanted to branch out a bit. I got more stories under the same profile name on there, go check them out if you want the full story. Now, actual summery.One day, a long time ago, there was a King, one who gave his life to save his world. Now, several thousand years later, his ancestor, Star Butterfly is born. What perilous, romantic, humorous, and downright scary adventures will she, and her soon to be knight, Marco, be walking? Well, read to find out!





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated weekly. Is currently complete while I work on my Gravity Falls story. Sequil pending.

Disclaimer: I own nothing about SVTFOE, just my OC's and the idea for THIS particular story.

11 years ago, 3rd person PoV

In a different dimension, far away, lived a magical kingdom. In that kingdom was a castle, surrounded by a village of its loving, and most loyal subjects. In the castle, were guards, nobles, servants, a Kind, a Queen, and last but not least, the daughter of the King and Queen; Princess Star Butterfly. Who is currently jumping up and down on her bed, refusing to be put down after a long day of goofing around.

Inside the her room, little 3-year-old Star is jumping up and down while her nanny is trying to calm her down. "Please, princess! It's time for you to go to sleep, you are going to have a big day tomorrow!" She tried pleading.

"No!" The young princess giggled.

Before the nanny could do anything else, the doors to the young princess's room opened up, and in stepped the King and Queen. The nanny quickly bowed and began a string of apologies. "I'm sorry your majesties, I've tried everything! She just won't go down!"

The King held up his hand, and she immediately bent down in respect. "It's quite alright Poppy, this is expected from a 3-year-old," the King said.

"You may go now," the Queen said. The nanny did what she was told and left, closing the door with a click. By this point Star had stopped jumping, and was sitting on her knees, watching her parents nervously. "Star darling," her mother said. "How about a story?"

The young princess beamed and scrambled to get under the covers. Once she was settled, her head popped up at the pillows, smiling in anticipation. The King got a chair and set it right by her bed, and the Queen sat on the bed near her daughter. Rubbing her hand through Star's hair, and she began.

A long, long time ago, civilisations formed, and even before that, Creation was brand new. In one aspect, the being that came to be when they were created, moved on to become god-like beings. In such a regard, that they even started to make their own version of life. Scientists, unlocking the secrets of immortality, made gemstones that can think for themselves, that the events of their making, caused a young boy to become a hero, but that is a story for another time.

In a different aspect, there was a world of human-like beings, whose intelligence knew no bounds, but their arrogance knew no bounds, and ultimately lead to their own downfall. But one of them, set aside his pride to save his own son, and sent him to become a God to the people he grew up with. But that story is not ours to tell.

No, our story, begins far away, on a distant world that time has forgotten, a long, long time ago. The ancient home of our ancestors, Draksus. On that world, spread across the lands, and oceans, were 10 kingdoms. One, was us, Mewnie. Others were Asgard, Ironvale, Hartvale, Ivalice, Midgard, Highgard, Rosewood, and Mordor.

Those kingdoms, were on a dying world, circling a dying sun. One day, the king, who hails from a long line of corruption, saved his world. Using the magics practiced by his family, he weaved together a spell that took all the dying material the sun was spitting out, and created a brand new, younger sun, but it was futile. He maybe bought his world, and species 100,000 years, at best. A long time to you and me, but to time itself, and creation, it would seem like no time at all before the sun started to die again.

So, through all of his years, and the extended years that his magic gave him, he spent building his kingdom, prospering his world, and finding a suitable planet for him, and his people to find a way to continue existing. But it was all for naught, because one day, during his search, he uncovered an ancient even, even more older than creation of our reality itself.

They went to war with it, and it was named, the Scourge. But our king was powerful, graceful, full of courage, and most of all, compassionate. He spent nearly a millennium building the ultimate army, and striving to build his knowledge. He fought off the invading Scourge, and built around his city a wall, the likes of which we've never seen before, and he beat them back. It wasn't until after he met with the invading General, a ruthless form of a man, who inspires nothing but darkness and despair, that he made his ultimate sacrifice.

The General told made him a promise, that one day he will aspire newer, and more terrifying power, and lay waste to him, and his kingdom, and his civilisation. The conviction in the General's voice must have scared our King, because he spent the next 10 years finishing his wall, and searching for our new home.

Finally, after hundreds and hundreds of years of searching, he found it. On the day that the General said would come, he had all of his citizens throw open the gates and come to the castle. There he used his magic to rip open a hole through space time, and send everyone to our new home, here.

And before he sealed the portal closed forever, he gave his oldest son at the time, a 14-year-old prince, the embodiment of his powers, what was to become our royal magic wand.

The King then closed the portal, but stayed behind, to fight the Scourge, and curse them with his last breath, trapping them on a planet doomed to eventually burn.

There is a legend that came from this tragedy though, a prophecy. It is told, that a child will be born, to become brighter that the most brightest star in the whole of creation, and that child will shine a light so bright, that it will burn away the Scourge, and light our path to a truer darkness that has been hidden since before the beginning, of all creation.

That child, is here now, maybe it's you, maybe it's not, who knows? But one thing's for sure, my young Princess, you are our Star, and you light up our lives, and everyone else's who's your light touches.

When the Queen was finished with her story, the Princess was soundly asleep. The Queen smiled and bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead. The King stood and did the same. Then they both exited the room, watched their sleep princess for a minute longer and then the Queen said before closing the door, "Sleep well my little Star, your light will touch someone's life one day, and that someone will be your knight… and possibly your king."

On another planet, clear across the universe in a different dimension, a half Hispanic, half white boy had woken up from his sleep. He couldn't place why he had woken up, but he thought that someone was shining a light in his face, but it couldn't have been anyone because his room was empty, save for him. Not a street light either, because his room faces the back yard, and the ones on the other street are blocked by the neighbors houses. Not figuring out what that light was, little 3-year-old Marco Diaz shrugs it off, and goes back to sleep.

To be continued

A/N: So, hopped you liked what I put up, next week I will be starting up something new for me, an actual Story Arc, one that is pretty much like a TV show, I hope it turns out like that, and it will be posted on Monday, after the new episode... I hope. Well, till then, this has ONCE again, been Bigmike33321 signing off!*Boop!*


	2. The start of a new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Setting up for more.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about SVTFOE, that belongs to Disney and Daron Nefcy, I only own my OC’s and the idea for this particular story.  
Marco PoV  
How did we end up here? “Cupcake blast!” Star casts, shooting a multitude of deadly cupcakes at the enemy.   
“It’s not working!” She shouts, dodging a blast of white, that impacted on the stone wall behind us, turning into spikes of ice.  
“Star run!” I say, grabbing her hand and running into a cave. Well, it’s more like a collapse well that has an opening barely big enough for Star and me to squeeze through. Once we’re in, the knights in cold steel and silver armor, helmet covering his face with a skull like design look in behind us.   
(A/N: Looks like the Wild Huntsmen from the Witcher 3:Wild hunt)  
“Shar’kar ni’li ka’sa!” It says in it’s alien language, voice deep and soft at the same time. Kind of like Voldemort, no, say on topic!  
“Marco get back!” Star says, pulling me out of the way and pointing her wand at the knight. “Super turbo fire bird!” she shouts and a phoenix shoots out, blowing up when it hits the knight, and sending us flying back. Once the smoke clears we see the entrance a pile of rubble. “Uh oh… whoops,” Star says. “Well… at least we have a breather.”  
Again…. how did we end up here?  
Earlier that day, Earth, near after school. Still Marco’s PoV  
“Ok class,” Ms. Skullnick said, “most of you did a pathetic job, and yes! Even you Star Butterfly,” She said pointing to Star with her math test. Ouch. “But,” she said relenting, “Slightly less so than last time, you get a D-” She placed her test on Star’s desk. She gasped and her eyes went wide and sparkly like it always does when she’s excited or extremely happy. “But that’s barely passing. Keep studying.” And then she goes on to passing out the rest of the tests. I of course, got an A+... with a smily face :)  
The bell rang and everyone stuffed their belongings into their backpacks and ran for the door. After I put everything away, I waited for Star to carefully put her paper away, and we both walked out of school.  
Once outside, she could barely contain her excitement. “MARCO! MARCO! MARCO!! I DID IT!!!” She shouted, pulling her test out. “I actually passed!.... Kind of!” She was so excited that her wand acted on it’s own, and fired off sparks the weird little animals that she creates sometimes.  
“Star! Calm down, it’s just a D. It’s not bad, but not exactly good either,” I say trying to calm her down. “You still need to study to get a good grade, and GPA.”  
“I have NO idea what you’re talking about!” She says happily.  
I sigh. “I know you don’t,” I said. “But still, when the next test comes around, I’ll help you out.”  
“Ok!” She said. “But first, we need to celebrate! Come on!” She grabs out her dimensional scissors and cuts open a portal.   
“But, wha, wait!” I try protesting before she grabbed my arm and threw me in.  
In a different dimension somewhere 3rd person PoV  
“So,” a voice said. The voice came from a man in a white over coat with a hood, which is covering the man's face, casting it into shadow. “What are we gonna do now?”   
“I don’t know,” a deep voice said.  
There was a group of 6 currently in a room, all staring down a circular table. The table itself was glowing and showing images of our heros Star and Marco. “How about we-”  
“No,” a voice rasped as he came in through a double door. “There’s no better time than now.”  
“James, what the hell happened to your voice?” A woman asked.  
“Training room. Solomon thought it was a good idea to use tear gas.”  
“Well,” said the first. “Are you sure? They might live, they might not. I don’t believe that their ready yet.”  
“No ones ever ready for things like this, are they?” The man named James rasped. “Hell, no one can be ready for this kind of thing,” then he went into a coughing fit. “God damn it Solomon, tear gas, really? Aw well, but the point is, there’s not gonna be a better time then now. So, I’ll go, I’ll give them the map, and I’ll watch them.”  
The first guy in a white coat nodded in thought, then he said, “Ok, if you’re feeling up to it. Ryan and Felix are out right now, but they’ll be your backup once I get into contact with them.”  
The one’s named James nodded, pulled out some dimensional scissors and cut open a portal and walks through.  
End Chapter 1  
A/N: Ever do something that you’re so proud of doing, like writing, or kicking the scoring goal, or doing a play or something? And then you look back and just… cringe? Well, that’s what I’m doing whenever I look at the ‘in another dimension’ parts of this. And I wrote them 2 weeks ago. But rereading them again, I find that they’re kind of necessary. For those of you who read Trapped in a Cave, you’ll know about the James character and how I pretty much made him out to be a Jedi, well, these parts will, not really, shed some light on it, and on what’s to come for this story. I’ve decided to divide it in arks, like a tv show. The first seven parts will be the intro to the show, and even though it’s divided into parts, it’s pretty much one long episode, two if you do a two parter, you’ll eventually figure out when the end credits for episode 1 is later :P Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, this has once again been Bigmike33321, don’t forget to read, review, and follow/favorite this story, and don’t forget to check out my other stories!!! See ya *BOOP!*


	3. Dancing, maybes, and card games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today. I'll post more tomorrow. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, remember when I said that you would be able to tell that if this was a tv show episode that you’d know where it begins and ends? Well, it’s a tie by either this one, or the next chapter. When I originally wrote Trapped in a Cave, this part was a total bitch to write. In the author's note at the end of the original ‘one-shot’ I said that I spent all day writing it out, which is why there’s way more mistakes than I usually have, well,I wasn’t lying. And this part took me 6 HOURS to write. The rest was a few hours each part, but not as much as THIS FREAKEN SOUL SUCKING SCENE. Well, hopefully you all like it, enjoy :D

Ok, remember when I said that you would be able to tell that if this was a tv show episode that you’d know where it begins and ends? Well, it’s a tie by either this one, or the next chapter. When I originally wrote Trapped in a Cave, this part was a total bitch to write. In the author's note at the end of the original ‘one-shot’ I said that I spent all day writing it out, which is why there’s way more mistakes than I usually have, well,I wasn’t lying. And this part took me 6 HOURS to write. The rest was a few hours each part, but not as much as THIS FREAKEN SOUL SUCKING SCENE. Well, hopefully you all like it, enjoy :D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC’s and the idea for THIS particular story.  
On the other side, we find ourselves in the cloudy club of the Bounce Lounge. “Star, what are we doing here? I nearly died the last time!” I say to her.  
“Aw, come on!” She says hopping through the portal. It closes behind her, and she makes her way to a bar cloud. “We need to celebrate in a good way! Come on, let’s get something to drink.”  
“But I don't drink alcohol,” I say. “And you shouldn’t either!”  
“Don’t worry Marco,” she says, “I know we shouldn’t drink stuff like that, this place cards anyway.”  
“Wait wait wait,” I say, “alternate dimensions have such a thing like plastic card identification?”  
“... I have no idea what words you just said,” she says, slightly confused. “But yes, everyone has an ID. It’s called your face!” She says, and then touches one of her heart marks on her face, and a square card appeared in a flash of light from her heart mark, with her smiling face, and a bunch of her information.   
“Um…” I think my mind just blew up.  
“You got one too!” She says poking my cheek where my birthmark is. “Um…” she pokes it some more.  
“Star,” I say grabbing her hand, “I’m not magic, remember?”  
“Ohhhhh,” she says. “Neat.” She stares at me, and her face blushes a bit. “Um, Marco?”  
“Yeah Star?”  
“Mind giving me my hand back?”  
“Oh!” I say quickly dropping her hand and jumping away. “Um, right, drinks!” I say, face feeling like molten lava, “What kind of stuff do they have that’s non-alcoholic?”  
“Oh a bunch of stuff!” she says pulling on my arm. Once we get to the bar, the bartender said, “Ah! S. Butterfly! What can I do for you today?” He asked with a slight surfer accent. He was a tallish blue alien dude, with ram horns poking out of his forehead, and yellow hair. He was also dressed in a semi formal suite.  
“Just two of the usuals Jasper!” Star says happily, still a bit red.  
“You got it!” He points at her, and makes a ‘chick-chick’ sound. “Two Purple Whatever's, coming right up!” Then he walks down the bar a bit, and starts making two cups of whatever he just said.  
“Uh, Star?” I ask. “Whats a Purple whatever?”  
“It’s a drink silly,” she says, kind of playing.  
“Yeah, I know, but what’s in it?” I ask as the bartender, Jasper, come up and hands me a cup of this purple looking syrup with a mini umbrella.  
“Oh I am so glad you asked, friend of Star Butterfly,” Jasper said. “It’s a mixture of honey, maple syrup, grapes, porcupine juice-”  
“What!?”  
“A little bit of this spicy sauce, buttered fingers, ice and an umbrella. Pretty simple, and must have for our underage patrons.” He walks away to tend to some other people who came and sat down at the bar.  
“Star!” I say, admittedly whining a bit. “What did you have that guy make me? Is it poisonous to humans!?”  
“What? No! Of course not silly,” she says, picking up a couple of straws from a dispenser and putting one in her drink. She takes big sip and sighs. “Gosh I needed that!” She says content.  
“Umm… What about the thing called ‘porcupine juice’?” I ask.  
“Oh, well, on some dimensions, porcupine quills are poisonous,” She takes another sip.  
“WHAT!”  
“Don’t worry, it’s like an earth bee sting. Some people use it to treat things like arthritis and headaches.” She takes another sip. “But if you boil them down, and add this herb, that’s actually kind of like earth mint, you get porcupine juice. It’s like soda, only it’s not fizzy.”  
I look down at my drink. “And it’s not poisonous?” I ask double checking. She makes an “Mmhmm,” sound through her straw. Making up my mind, I put the straw she handed me in and took a sip. “Wow,” I say. “Tastes just like hot chocolate!” If hot chocolate was made out of grapes, then yeah, this would be exactly this! “Seriously!” Sip. “If it wasn’t for the fact that it tastes like grapes,” another sip, “it would be just like the hot chocolate that mi Abuela makes!”  
Star laughs. I look at her, and she’s shaking her head, but good naturally with a smile. “Well, to Abuela’s!” she toasts.  
“To Abuela,” I toast back, and clink our glasses.  
After we finish our drinks Star hits the dance floor and starts tearing it up. At one point she pulls me in and starts spinning me around like she did when we were here with Pony Head the last time. After that, we both went to a really comfortable cloud couch and sat down, both of us panting heavily. “Man,” she says, “I think this was my best idea yet!”  
“I’ll bet,” I say. “Hey, the day’s still young back on Earth, right?”  
“Oh yeah,” she nods.  
“Ok, well, how about we kill some more time here, and then see what else there is in the universe to do?”  
“Sounds good! Come on, let’s get one more song in!” She grabs me again, but I stop her.  
“Hey, where do they get their music from?” I ask.  
“Oh, all over! They have this type of magical computer that searches and translates whatever language and dialect, and plays the song from that dimension! Kind of like that youtube thing you showed me last week.”  
“Ok, go on the dance floor, and I’ll get you a song.”  
“Don’t you mean, ‘us a song’?” She asks with a confused smile.  
“Uh, naw,” I say. “I much rather watch you dance, I’m all danced out.”  
“Oh, so you wanna watch me,eh?” She says with a smirk. I start to blush and splutter, but she laughs it off and says, “It’s fine Marco! I just wanted to see the look on your face!” Then she skips off and starts to dance.   
I watch for a few seconds, completely dumbfounded, then shake it off. Star can be diabolical when she wants to be. But, I get up and make my way around the dancefloor, aware of Star watching me as she’s dancing, and make it to the DJ booth.  
“Hey, dude!” I ask the blue DJ. He looks kind of like Jasper, but his hair is red, or what I can see is red, he has most of it under a backwards cap. The rest of his attire is that of a basic DJ, baggy pants, a white undershirt with a black T over it, gold chains, sunglasses and headphones.  
“What up?” He shouts over the music.  
“Can I make a request?” I shout back.  
“Sure! Your request will be… number 43!” he shouts.  
“What!? No no, um, how much to skip ahead?” I ask pulling out my wallet.  
“43 Ruuples,” he says holding a hand out, with a ‘gimme’ gesture.  
“Umm…. how much in Earth american? I only have Earth currency, and I’m not familiar with interdimensional trades.” I hold out a 5 and a 20, part of the hundred and fifty that I had for the rest of the weekend, but since it’s Friday back on Earth, it is the weekend.  
The DJ’s eyes go wide and he smiles and starts to sweat. “Did you say… Earth?” he asks.  
“Uh, yeah?”   
“Dude! You are my new best friend! I go to Earth all the time! And the currency from any country is worth 10 times as much in this dimension! And the currency for this dimension is worth more in others! Look bro, I was gonna stiff you when you pulled out the money-”  
“What?!”  
“But from one bro to another, and the fact that the girl that came with you is eyeing you, don’t look!” He says as I was about to look at the dance floor. “Don’t look, but, give me the 20, and you’ll be set up for the next 20 times you come in. Sound good bro?”  
“Um… sure, why not?”  
“Ok, what song you craving?”  
“How about… Light em’ up by Fall out boy! Earth dimension.”  
“You got it bro!”(I was having trouble deciding between that, and Where did the party go, also by Fall out boy.)  
He types on his computer, a laptop, and messes with his DJ equipment, and winks at me. “It’ll come on after this song! Why don’t you go and get a drink for you and your lady?”  
I nodded as the song I requested came on. As I make my way over to the bar, I see Star looking at me as this song comes on. She grins widely and starts to dance, she motions for me to come and join her, but I shake my head and point to the bar. She nods, and continues to dance.  
Everyone started to dance like they were at a rave back on Earth, they put their fist in the air, and moved in place, not really stepping dancing, but just curving their bodies and banging their heads to the beat. And Star was a MASTER at it. Looked like fun actually.  
I turn to the bartender and say, “Hey, uh, Jasper, right?”  
“Yup,” he says smiling, but it looks strained.   
“Can I get two more of those Purple Whatevers?” I ask with a smile.  
“Sure thing, braw,” he says. Typical surfer dude. “Hey, dude,” he asked.  
“Marco,” I correct him. He starts to put a bunch of stuff in a martini shaker, namely honey and grape juice.  
“Yeah, whatever,” he grunts out. “How do you know Star Butterfly?” He asks, not taking his eyes off of his work. But the look in them is kind of hard.  
“What?”  
“How do you know her,” he slams down the shaker and looks at me.  
“Woah dude, take it easy!”  
“Listen boy,” he says pointing a finger at me, “if I find out that you hurt one hair on her head, I will personally decapitate you, with this.” His other hand brought out a golden sword from under the bar.  
“WOAH!” I say leaping up and putting my hands up in a ‘I give up’ way. “WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?!”  
“Making sure you see the point,” he says, and brings the tip of his sword to eye level. “Here it is!” He says happily and tosses the sword over his shoulder. “Sit down,” he says as the sword clatters to the ground. I do as he says, and he goes back to making the drinks. “Listen pal,” he says, “I’m a cook for the castle at in Mewni, this is a part time gig. I have been for the past 20 years, and I literally watched Princess Butterfly grow up,” he points to the dance floor, and I look to see Star dancing to a new song. I don’t know what it is, but it also sounds like it’s from Earth. “And I’ve seen the type of guys she’s into. This one dude named Tom, total cunt.” I shoot a look at him, but he just shrugs. “Look, the point is, just treat her well, and we won’t have a problem.”  
“Dude, what are you saying? I’m not with Star-with Star, she’s my best friend, and my housemate. Her parents sent her to Earth and she’s been living with me and my family.”  
“Oh…” he says. “Well this is awkward.”  
“Yeah, no kidding,” I deadpan. “Look, whatever. I’ll let the whole ‘sword thing’ slide, and in return, no charge on the drinks?”  
“Star’s tab goes straight to the kingdom of Mewni. All her drinks are for free,” he says pouring the Purple Whatevers into a few glasses.  
“Oh,” I say.  
“But I will give you some free advice,” he places a mini umbrella in them, and pushes one towards me. “Don’t wuss out,” he says.  
“What?” I say, completely confused.  
“With Star, don’t wuss out. I seen the way she looks at you, and I see the way you look at her. And I’ve only known you for, like, 5 minutes, but I know Star like the back of my hand. She likes you, you like her. It’s obvious. And I mean, I would have gone for her if I wasn’t so much older.”  
“How old are you? You look 19.”  
“My species age differently than yours do. I may look young, but my years are 5 times that of you or Star. To you, I would be a 129 years old,” he shrugs at my face. “And if I was one of ‘those’ guys, I would have taken Star, and when I was done, chuck her away like yesterday's garbage,” he smiles when he sees my face. “See, you do like her. Point is, if I had the chance to be with Star, I would take it, but I hold back because I’m so much older. And I mean, in long terms, by the time she would be 90, I would look like I’m still in my 20’s.”  
“Well…” I say, struggling for something to say, “at least you aren’t one of ‘those’ guys,” I say making finger quotes, and take a sip of my drink.  
“Oh, I would have gotten all up in there either way,” that make me splutter and he laughed like hell. “Dude, you need to lighten up. Listen to the music, loosen up, and think about what I said.” And with that, he left to tend to the other patrons at the bar.  
I take another sip of my drink, and look to the dance floor. She’s dancing to an upbeat Earth song, and I can’t help but smile. Yes, I admit, I do like her, but, she’s a princess. I thought the only reason why she puts up with me is because she has nowhere else to go on Earth. But… if what Jasper said is true, then, maybe…. I look at Star again, so carefree, dancing to foreign music like it was her own, and I smile.  
Maybe, I think as I sip my drink and close my eyes, head baning softly to the beat of the music. When I open my eyes, I don’t see Star, on the dance floor. I look around, and spot her sitting with a shady guy in a hoodie. Their playing a card game.  
I take her drink and go over to where she is. “Hey Star,” I say placing her drink down. “What are you doing?”  
“Shuush Marco,” she chided me. “I’m trying to concentrate.” She then bends down, so her face is hidden by her cards from the stranger.  
“Um, concentrate on what?” I ask.  
“This guy says that he has a map to a secret dimension. I wanna see it.”  
“So… you’re gonna play him at cards for it?”  
“Yup!”  
“Do you even have a poker fa- WOAH!” I whisper shout. It looks just like poker cards, but only the hearts are the same. The diamonds, shamrocks and spades are instead replaced by an hourglass, a scepter looking thing, and a crown. And she has 3 kings of crowns, and Ace, and an 8 of hourglass. 3 of a kind.  
“Wow, Star, are you cheating?”  
“Nope!” She said proudly.  
“Ok,” the stranger said. “Let’s see what you got.” He has a soft voice, kind of gravely, like he hadn’t had a drink of water in a while.  
“Ok,” Star said giddily. “Read em’ and weep!” She showed her hand and waited for the stranger.  
He looked at his hand, tapped the cards on the table and said, “I fold,” placing his cards face down. “Looks like I lose Princess Butterfly, here are your winnings.” He reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a rolled up piece of parchment. “You just unfold it and place your dimensional scissors near it. It’ll automatically know where this location is and take you to it. And once you know where it is, you’ll always know where it is.” He places the map where the pot usually goes. “Oh, and a warning. The world may be dead, but it hides a terrible danger, tread lightly, and you may be finding what ever that world may hide.”  
He then took out his own pair of scissors and cut open a red portal. He bowed to Star and stepped through.  
Once he was gone, Star snatched up the map and unrolled it. And… for a better or worse word, it looked like gibberish. “What is this?” I ask. It had a bunch of dots and dashed lines connecting some of them, and some circular diagrams.  
“It’s a Star Map!” She said excitedly. “Ancient dimensional travelers would use magic to open portals or travel through space, they would make these maps. Their magic, and anyone who can decipher them can learn where to go!”  
“And do you know how to read it?” I ask, going over to where that guy put down his cards.  
“Nope!” She said proudly.  
“I thought so,” I said.  
“But I know something that does! Blegh!” I look up to see her tongue out, holding her dimensional scissors. She lays the map flat on the table, and puts the scissors on them. They start to glow, and the illustrations on the Star Map began to move around. “This will take a minute,” she said sitting down.  
“Hmm,” I say, and pick up the cards. And what I see makes my breath hitch and eyes go wide. “Um, Star? Can you take a look at this, like, right now!?”  
She gets up and piers over my shoulder. Then her eyes go wide. “Is that a…”  
“Winning hand,” I finish for her. He had a Royal Flush. A 10 of hourglass, an Ace and all three royal cards; Jack, Queen and King. “Star, I think he took a dive.”  
“What? But there’s no pool here,” then she gasped. “Unless he went to a pool dimension! I think I know which one he went to!”  
“No! Star, I think he took a dive as in he lost on purpose! He wanted you to win to get that map!”  
We both look at the map, the diagrams on it still moving around, and the scissors glowing. Finally, they stop, and it’s just normal looking scissors and old parchment.  
“Didn’t he say that the world was dead?” I ask.  
“Yep,” she replies.  
“And that there’s a danger there still?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But we’re still going… aren’t we?”  
“Oh yeah,” she exclaims, going over to pick up the scissors and cuts open a portal. It looks muted grey, like old paper about to fall apart. “Come on, I thought you wanted a little danga’ in your life?” She says.  
“Star,” I say warningly, “don’t go there!”  
“Oh come on, you actually want to be called Safe Kid?”  
“That’s it! Come on, let’s go!” I say marching to the portal.  
“That’s what I like to see Wild Man,” She says smugly from behind me.  
“Shut it princess,” I say, though I was smiling when she wasn’t looking. “And let’s see what this world is hiding.”  
Somewhere in a different dimension. 3rd Person PoV  
The group of 6 was inside the same room, only now they were all focused on the table that’s showing them images of Star and Marco. The room was dark, save for the light of the scrying table. “Well then,” the apparent leader said. “Phase one complete, even if they do suspect something, the plan is now full steam ahead. Kassy, mind contacting Ryan and Felix? We need to get ready for the later stages if all goes well.” The woman who spoke earlier, now revealed as Kassy, nodded and left the room. With the remaining 5, the leader said, “Now, let’s see where this takes us.”  
End Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I wanted to wait for Friday to post this, but you all need your Starco fix, don’t you? Well, like I said this scene was a total bitch to write, mind my french, and the one sided Starco, and implied two sided Starco from the DJ and Jasper always puts a smile on my face. You know how immensely satisfying and relieving it is to hear, even if it’s veigue, that your crush sorta, maybe, DEFINITELY, in Jaspers opinion, likes you? Well, this is what I realized WAAAAY after I wrote this, that that is what Marco is feeling, which is why he’s less apprehensive, and more gung ho to jump into an unknown situation without Star pushing him too much. Cuz, and feel free to correct me on this, this is just my opinion, in the show he’s always cautious, unless a monster is trying to beat him or Star, Star’s always, literally, pushing him into situations that end kind of badly. And even though I portrayed this pretty well I think, this shows that this time Marco has more of Star on his mind than his own ego. Well, let me know what you think in the reviews. Don’t forget to favorite/follow, as well as checking out my other content, this has once again Bigmike33321, signing off!!! :D *BOOOOOOP*


	4. Draksus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another world/lore that I had to make up off the top of my head and roll with. Well, to be fair, the intro was more of a challenge than this, but at least I had this to go by. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, only my OC’s and the idea for THIS particular story.   
Going through the portal felt… cold. Usually it’s just like stepping through a door with a really bright light. But this took a few seconds, and it sucked all the warmth out of my body. On the other side, we find ourselves shivering in a barren wasteland valley, with mountains far in the distance . All around us is nothing but dust, and craters. But some of the dirt around the craters look like scorch marks. Overhead the sun is obscured by a low hanging overcast, giving the sun a muted look. Like it doesn’t want to shine down and warm up the planet.  
“Ok…” I say. “So, dead world. Neat.”  
“Yeaaaaah,” Star says as the portal closes. “Neat is a kind of strong word here…. Whats that?”  
“What's what- Ohhhhh!” Directly behind us is the only structure as far as the eye can see, besides the mountains. It’s a castle. A old medieval looking castle. It was surrounded by a wall and draw bridge, which was down, and a basic square building and four towers. It must have been a base or something, because it doesn't really have the flair that most noble castles have.  
“Well,” I say, “At least there was civilization here at one point.”  
“Yeah… let’s go to it,” she says, already walking towards the dead building.  
“Wait, what? Are you sure Star? What about the danger that the guy said?”  
“Well, it’s either the scary falling apart castle, or the miles and miles of empty wasteland!” She throws her hands up in the air.  
I take a look around, and say, “Good point. To the scary castle with possible dangers it is.”   
But after about 10 minutes of walking, and we still haven’t reached it. “Um, Star? Is it me, or are we going nowhere? Are we on some kind of magic treadmill?” I say looking at the bottom of my shoes.  
“No,” she says, sounding a bit disappointed actually. “It’s probably really far away.”  
“Right… wait,” I say realizing something. “If it’s just really far away, wouldn’t it be smaller looking then?”  
“Umm… yeah?” She says not getting it.  
“But we’ve been walking for a while, and it hasn’t gotten any bigger,” I say trying to hint at something.  
“Um, should it?”  
“Ugh,” I face palm. “Star, if we’ve been walking all this time, and it looks like it’s just a few feet away, and we still haven’t gotten to it, that means it’s huge!”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, this is the relative size of what it is and it looks like that because of the distance we are from it! If so,” I say looking at the castle. It only looks to be about 4 stories tall, but we haven’t gotten any closer to it. “It must be huge.” I finish.  
“Um, how huge?”  
I don;t answer, then, “I don't’ know. Really huge.”  
“Oh, then in that case,” she grabs my arm in a death grip and readies her wand. “Turbo nuclear bunny rocket blast!”  
“Wait, Star! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” I yell as an explosion of bunnies propel us into the air. After I got use to it, and stopped screaming, I noticed that the ground is zipping by us at break neck speeds, and the castle is steadily growing in the distance. “Woah… yeah, this was a good idea Star!” I shout over the wind.   
“I know! Thanks!”  
Soon, we touch down at the draw bridge, and marvel at how huge the structure is.  
“Why would they bother building a wall… when it would take weeks to siege this place!” I say staring straight up the vertical surface of the stone wall.  
“I know right… how tall do you think it is?”  
“I… I don’t know. I can’t even see where it ends! It kind of just blends in with the sky, but… it has to be over 200 stories tall!!!”  
“Hmm… Hey Marco?” Star asks.  
“Yes Star?”  
“How tall is a story?”  
“I… I don’t actually know,” I said dumbfounded. “Um, but, my house is 2 stories, 4 with your room. Imagine that, over 200 times stacked on top of each other, and you get this,” I say gesturing to the massive wall in front of us.  
“Oh… cool,” she says and then starts walking. I was about to protest, but seeing as there would be no point trying to talk her out of this, and not wanting to really go myself, I just follow her.  
The second we step through the arch, it was about 30 feet worth of tunnel, we stepped in this massive courtyard, that held the ruins of a town.  
“Woah, this looks kind of your home town when we visited Mewni!” I say.  
“Yeah… right up to the ridiculously huge castle that smack dab in the middle,” she says. “Come on Marco, let’s go to the top.”  
“Ok,” I say following her. Soon, with every step it feels like we’re plunging into a deep freezer in the dead of winter. “Brrr,” I say, pulling the strings of my hoodie tighter. “Is it me, or is it getting really cold?”  
“Y-y-yeah, i-it is,” Star says shivering.  
“Star!” I say, beginning to unzip my hoodie, “here, let me-”  
“N-no no!” She says stopping me. “I-I got i-i-it!” She brings out her wand and says, “Princess style warm jacket!” Her wand zaps an elegant looking blue jacket with a tail coat on her, complete with new pants, boots that’s styled in her usual ones, gloves and earmuffs.(A/N: Looks like the genderbent version of Star in Mewni Look it up on deviantart) “Ah, that’s better!” She exclaims. “What do you think Marco?” She asks doing a bit of a twirl. Her golden blond hair and tail coat fanning out as she does so.  
“Amazing,” I mutter.  
“Huh? I didn’t hear you!” she says, still spinning.  
“Oh, uh, I said you look nice! Great actually,” stop talking! I tell myself. “ Come on Star, we’re burning daylight!... And I think we left our stuff back at the Bounce Lounge.”  
“Nope! I got it! Give Marco's’ stuff back!” she cast and my backpack appeared in a flash of light.  
“Woah… when did you do take my backpack?” I ask slipping it on.  
“After I threw you into the portal, you dropped your stuff back on Earth, I just zapped it into my wand, it has a compartment that’s like a compact dimension. I use it sometimes for storage use! I use it for other stuff too, like snacks!” She flicked her wand and a bag of doritos appeared in her hand. She opens them and starts munching. “Mmm… want some?” She offers the bag to me. I take a few chips and she says, “Great!” She zaps the chips back to non-existent. “Let’s go!”  
After about 15 minutes we find ourselves going up these stairs, and up to this really big entrance to the castle. Guarding the doors are these twin statues of these hooded druid looking people with wooden staves. They’re both at least 50 feet tall, and I get a sense of foreboding as their empty, permanently set in a scowl face leers down at me.  
But swallowing my fear, I push on in with Star.  
On the inside of the castle, it’s even colder, so cold that my breath mists in the open air. But I put it out of mind as I survey our surrounding. It’s not too hard to imagine what this place would have been like back in it’s prime. We walked into a grand entrance hall that looks like a ball room. The marble tiles are faded, not shiny, but still smooth, the pillars are still adorned with decorations and ribbons that tie to the other pillars, some have snapped, but most are still there. On the walls are these tapestries of this once vibrant blue, gold green and other colors. The edges are a bit threadbare, but it’s still holding together.  
“Wow,” I say. The tapestries depict a prosperous, kingdom. In the middle of the one on the left, shows a bearded man with a crown and elegant red and white cloak around his shoulders, having his left hand held up, and seemed to be holding the sun like a torch. The rays from the sun are depicted as lines shining down on a the village below, and the fields around outside the city, but no wall. Further down, where the lines seem to reach their limit, are the mountains with black storm clouds and red lightning.  
“Hmm… I think this one is telling a story of the kingdom itself,” I say pointing to the one on my right. “And that one,” I point to the left. I walk over a bit to get a better look, but trip over something. I look down to see a pile of dust, and some golden armor. I tripped over the breast plate, and the shield. “Woah, looks like someone died here…. AND I TRIPPED OVER THEIR BONES!!!!!” I say freaking out.  
“Marco! Marco! It’s ok!” Star says coming over to comfort me. “I don’t think he’d mind, seeing as you kind of dislodged the thing that killed him,” she points to a line on the armor, to a silver sword that could have fit. “See?”  
“Oh yeah… still though, that’s kind of disrespectful.”  
“Marco, we’re in a battle field. There’s no such thing as disrespectful here,” she says, going into warrior mode.  
“I… I guess you’re right,” I said not really wanting to pick a fight with ‘Princess Koo Koo Pants’.   
“Darn tootin I’m right! Now, pick up that sword and avenge this fallen soldier!”  
“Um… how do you know that he’s not the invader?” I ask not really wanting to pick up a murder weapon.  
“Because of that,” she points to the other tapestrie.  
I look to see it depict the city in the middle, with it’s walls half built, and it’s army defending against some silver armored invaders. The ones defending were golden armored. The King and the sun he was holding, are standing on top of the castle. Only what it’s rays touch, are on fire. In some places are great plumes of fire and smoke, kind of like an explosion. Well, that explains the craters and scorch marks we saw outside. “Oh,” I say dumbly. I look down, and pick up the sword. It’s about 4 feet long, guarded at the hilt, double edged, and comes to a point. Somehow though…. it’s well balanced. It fits perfectly in my hand, like it was made for me. “Weird,” I say to Star. “It feels great in my hand. Almost natural,” I take a few swings and swipes at the air. “It’s not even withered or corroded…. Star, I think we should leave, Star? Start?” I look around and see her half way down the hall. “Star!” I exclaim. I put the sword in a side pocket of my backpack, it rips through of course, but the guard keeps it from falling all the way through.  
“Star!” I say, panting when I reach her. Though,not from the running, the air is colder than it’s ever been, but Star keeps walking forward. I pull my hood over my head, and stuff my hands in my pocket. “Star,what are you doing?”  
“I… I think I know this place,” she said as if in a trance.  
“What?” I say. “Look, never mind, but we have to go. Look,” I pull out the sword and show it to her. She looks with half laid eyes. “Star, this metal is still perfectly smooth, the floors are still in good conditions, and the tapestries aren’t moth eaten. Star, whatever happened to this world, it happened fast, and it killed everything here! Even the weather! That’s why the clouds are like that, that’s why nothing is growing, and that’s why everything is still the same as if they just left a few days ago. Star, we’re in trouble. S-Star!” I say as she starts walking again.  
At the end of the entrance hall are 4 thrones. One is taller than the rest, and the two on the ends of the row are as big as a regular chair. On the biggest chair, I’m assuming it’s the kings, a Butterfly was carved into the head of the backboard. “Umm… Star?” I ask.  
“This was Mewni…” she mutters.  
“What?”  
“This was Mewni Marco!” She shouts at me. I flinch back. “Sorry,” she says. “But, there's this legend that my mother use to tell me, a bedtime story really,” she stops and looks at the thrones. “A long, long, looooooong time ago, Mewni was in a different dimension than it was now. Before, it was set on a world 5 times greater than the one it’s at now, which is about the size of Earth by the way,” she says looking at Marco. “ It was ruled by 10 kingdoms, and the one we’re in now, was called Mewni. And it was ruled by a one, King Draco Tiberius Butterfly.” She looks at the tapestry on the left. “He was fabled to be a kind and gentle ruler, like his last name said, but he was also ruthless and cunning when it came to protecting his people.”  
“And his kingdom?” I ask looking at him blasting the invading army with the sun in his hand.  
“No,” She said. “My mom was very specific, just his people. She said that as long as he had his people, he could rebuild his kingdom anywhere. But it was too risky to move all of his people elsewhere, so he built a wall around the city. And when these being my mom called the Scourge invaded, the walls helped but the army was just too massive. Too many soldiers, catapults, mages and technology, he himself had to step in.” She pointed to the King on top of the castle. “And it is said that he obliterated the army that day, and gave his own soldiers a fighting chance, but in the end, only a few companies and platoons survived the onslaught.”  
She starts to walk to the big doors again.”But it is said that as the invading army retreated, that the top general of that army swore a blood oath, right there at the city gates, that he will return with unimaginable power and numbers, and slaughter everyone.   
“So the King finished his wall, and gathered the top mages from all over the world. And one day, during an eclipsed moon, they performed a ritual to infuse the King with power. Power, my mom said, from the gods themselves. But he didn’t use it to destroy the invading army, he used it as a way out for him and his people. On the day of the invasion, dark clouds of pollution and ice announced the presence of the army, so he had his army throw open the gates to the city, and had everyone in the kingdom gather, right here in this entrance hall.  
“Here he used his newfound power to tear open a portal to a new land, one without the Scourge. He had his family and a portion of the royal guard go through first, and then the nobles and common folk. And once everyone was though, the general was inside the room with him, and it was said he brought a raging wind with him, making the room feel like it’s in the dead of winter, in the most coldest place on the planet.  
“The invading general and the King fought to the death after he sealed the portal closed. After that, no one knows what happened, but they say that with his dying breath and life, he use his magic to seal the Scourge in this world forever, never to age, or die, but to just stay here for the rest of forever!”  
By the time she was done, we were at the front doors again. “That armor you tripped on was probably King Draco, and the blade you pulled out was probably the invading general… I don’t know his name.”  
“Maybe it is General Kai’shah’hall!” A voice hisses.  
Somewhere in a different dimension, 3rd Person PoV  
“Hmm,” the leader in a white trench coat said. “He’s more perceptive than I gave him credit for.”  
“Maybe you underestimated him,” the one with the deep voice said. “It has been a while.”  
“No, I don’t think so,” the first replied.  
“I don’t know,” the woman from earlier, Kassy, said as she walked in. “You’ve been running around all of Creation for, how long? Oh, and also I got into contact with Ryan and Felix. Ryan’s back with me by the way.”  
A young man with stringy mousy brown hair that went a bit passed his eyes walked in. He was at least 17, 6 feet tall and was wearing slacks, combat ankle boots, a loose fitting shirt and a tail looking coat. He also had several belt accessories that was fitted with holsters that could hold either several different types of firearms and swords. “You called?” he asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, shut the door,” the leader waved him in. Ryan waved his hand and the door shut gently behind him on it’s own. Ryan and Kassy walked up to the table, and sighed at the images showing in the scrying equipment.  
“So,” Ryan said. “It’s starting then? Are you sure it’s them, they are a bit young to be doing this.”  
“It wasn’t my decision for these two in particular. James was sure it was them, and saw an opportunity to test them,” the leader replied.  
“But Michael, this test? Surely they’ll die,” Ryan said with compassion in his voice. The other 5, minus the leader, Michael, nodded in agreement.  
Michael sighed, and dropped his hood. Underneath it showed a 24 year old man. He was gaunt, and had deep bags under his eyes, like he hasn’t had a good meal or a decent night's sleep in a while. He is about 6”2, brown skin, black hair, that’s crew cutted at the moment, and wood brown eyes that can either change to shades darker or lighter depending on his mood. Right now, there almost black. “There’s no time like the present. And James is out there with them, see?”   
Michael touched the scrying table, the images distorted like he poked a calm pool of water, as the ripples spread around to the edges, the scene shifted to show James following the two up the stairs of the castle. He’s set a good distance behind the duo, but they don’t seem to noticed.  
“You taught him well,” the deep voice said. He removed his good to show a, for lack of a better description, a lizard man. He’s dressed in a long cloak, dark clothing, boots, gloves, and the only piece of flesh that’s showing is his neck and head. Yellow, cat slit eyes staring at the table. “Though Guardians are force sensitive, and adept in magic, you’ve taught him well in your arts.” It was a wonder that his accent and rasping the s in every word didn’t give his species away.  
“I know Ryzord, thank you.” Michael looked curiously at the scene in front of him. “Well, this is interesting.”  
“What is?” Kassy said as she removed her hood. Beneath showed a pretty woman in her early 30’s. Jaw length blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a pretty physique, she stands at a mere 5”5, but her posture and the way she carries herself demands respect.  
“Marco Diaz,” came his reply. “I’ve underestimated him more than you all though, more than I thought.”  
“Why is that?” One of the other 4 that remained silent up until that moment.  
“Because, Flint,” Michael said. “His perceptiveness is most astounding for a human at his age,” he leaned forward. “Most astounding…. I do believe that, in James words, that this boy is force sensitive. He might be Guardian Corps material.”  
They all looked at him, Ryan raising an eyebrow, and the rest, some, had their mouth agape in disbelief. “But then again,” he continued. “It’s not my call. If James sees it or not, it’s his decision to see where to go from this point. Uh oh,” he saw Star and Marco being confronted by General Kai’shah’hall. “Well, whether or not he’s sensitive to the force or not, we’ll see. And if worst comes to worse,” he brought out a pair of dimensional scissors from inside his coat and snipped at the air a few times, causing some sparkles to form. “We'll just have to bail them out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter finished, and I’m sorry I didn’t get this posted yesterday, I was out Sunday and didn’t get back until late on Monday. Had tons of fun, and there’s gonna be a new youtube channel on the web pretty soon, and you will all cry! From laughing, from how tragic it is, you get the point. Well, until then, this has been Bigmike33321, signing off! Oh, and don’t forget to review! *BOOOP*


	5. Mewni's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT SCENE COMING UP!!!!! :D Ok, so for those of you who have read Trapped in a Cave, you all know that I kind of boached up the fight scene, but, I’ma do something different. If you’re on a computer, open up another tab and copy the link to my profile in the address bar in the new tab. On my profile is gonna be a link to a song that shall go with the fight :3 I spent the last week looking for the right one, then I thought, “Why not go to the things that give me inspiration?” So I went and listened to the RWBY Vol. 1 sound track, and got that song. Just, when the next bold comes up! ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC’s and the idea for THIS particular story.

Feeling cold dread in the pit of our stomach, we both turn to see a knight in silver armor, and skull like helmet and visor, standing halfway down the hall. With a  golden crown atop his head.  _ “And yes dear boy, that sword is indeed mine. But don’t worry, you can keep it. At least until I kill you and take it myself.” _ Two more knights come out from somewhere behind him.  _ “Take them! _ ” he shouts and the two men charge. From what I see, one is a heavy set man, maybe about 6”2, with a giant sword strapped to his back, which he pulled out and started running.

**A/N: Pumped up music time.** **RWBY Theme: Red like Roses Part II -Short- Extended**

The other one was still studded in silver armor, but more of a robe, skirt and he’s holding a staff with a glowing blue snow globe looking thing on top of it. He’s also significantly shorter than the brute, but still just as fast.

The mage guy points his staff at us and shouts,  _ “Eeese, glom’lo!” _ and a blue energy orb fires at us.

Start jumps in front of me and shouts,  _ “Shield!” _ And a see through film of energy comes out of her wand where the orb explodes into ice spikes.  _ “Narwhal blast!” _ She shouts and blasts through the ice with deadly fishes. It hits the mage by surprise, but the brute keeps coming. _ “Glitter dragon extension bridge!” _ A sparkly blue dragon with wooden planks in it’s form shoots out of Stars wand, and slams on top of the brute, or it would have if he didn’t jump out of the way and started running on the back of the dragon.  _ “Explode!” _ Star shouted and the dragons wood planks started to explode, throwing the knight in the air, leaving a trail of glitter mist and clouds.

“ _ Hmm…” _ The general said. Given the distance, his voice somehow carries.  _ “I did not expect this. King Butterfly’s legacy continues ey. I thought I saw him throw something in the portal before he sealed us in this accursed world. No matter, once I destroy you, I will have that power for myself, and be rid of this place.” _

“Hmm…” Star says, “nope! Bye!” She grabs my arm and points her wand to the ground.  _ “Turbo bunny rocket blast!” _ And once again we sail through the air and land at the bottom of the stares.

“What the heck! Star, we need to get out of here!” I shout frantically.

“Yeah, I got that!” She said, digging in her star purse and brought out the dimensional scissors. But hey buzzed, and then the colors on them flickered and dimmed. “WHAT?! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Marco! We need to get out of the city!”

“Yeah, but why can’t we just open a portal?” I ask.

“Because of the curse my ancestor put on this place! It’s directed at the Scourge so they can’t leave the world! And we’re too close to him!”

“How does that even make since?” I ask.

Star glances up, then grabs my hand and says, “I’ll explain it to you later, run!” She starts to push me as the mage falls out of the sky,  _ “Eeese, glom’lo sha’kar!” _ He says dive bombing. When he hits, the impact makes more ice. Then he makes it explode as he stands up. The brute fell out of the sky behind them, and the general walks out from between the two.

_ “These are the last of my forces,” _ He says.  _ “The rest have faded from time, and soon, we will too. But at least we will have some fun, before we are nought but dust. Do as you please, but save some for me,” _ he tells the mage and brute. He walks away as they ready their weapons.

I pull out my sword, and Star readies her wand. “Marco,” she whispers to me.

“Yes Star?” I ask shakily.

“We’re gonna die if we fight them.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured.”

“I saw a collapsed well on our way in, I’m gonna cast a smoke screen and a barrier, then we run like hell! Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds like our only plan,” I say. “But it’s the only one we got. Lead the way princess.

I see her smile out of my peripheral vision. Then she points her wand at them.  _ “Jelly bean hallucination mist!” _ Out from her wand a spray of blue smoke and floating jelly beans blew between us and the Scourge knights. Once they were out of sight, Star waved her wand in the air and said,  _ “Peanut brittle wall barrier!” _ A giant wall of see through peanut brittle sprouted from the ground. “Run!” She shouted and grabbed my arm pulling me with her.

We didn’t make it more than 10 feet before we heard,  _ “Shar’kar no’lar!” _ and the  wall exploded into a million pieces. “Run, run, run!” She says making it to the courtyard where the entrance is. The bruit fell out of the sky with a “Yaaaar!” I smacked him with my sword, he actually seemed surprised by that because I managed to knock him back, he spun with the force of the hit.  _ “ Narwhal blast!” _ Star shouted knocking him into the air, and he fell into a house.

A lightening bolt sailed over our heads and blew a chunk out of the wall. Star retaliated with,  _ “Cupcake blast! _ ” Star casts, shooting a multitude of deadly cupcakes at the enemy. 

“It’s not working!” She shouts, dodging a blast of white, that impacted on the stone wall behind us, turning into spikes of ice.

“Star run!” I say, grabbing her hand and running into a cave. Well, it’s more like a collapse well that has an opening barely big enough for Star and me to squeeze through. Once we’re in, the knights in cold steel and silver armor, helmet covering his face with a skull like design look in behind us. 

_ “Shar’kar ni’li ka’sa!” _ It says in it’s alien language, voice deep and soft at the same time. Kind of like Voldemort, no, say on topic!

“Marco get back!” Star says, pulling me out of the way and pointing her wand at the knight.  _ “Super turbo fire bird!” _ she shouts and a phoenix shoots out, blowing up when it hits the knight, and sending us flying back. Once the smoke clears we see the entrance a pile of rubble. “Uh oh… whoops,” Star says. “Well… at least we have a breather.”

**A/N: End Red like Roses Part II**

Again…. how did we end up here?

…. Oh, I guess it came to full circle now. “Yep, full circle…”

“What was that Marco?” Star asked, lighting up her wand. The well is big and kind of spacious. It smells like mold and moisture,which means that there’s water down here, the question is how much and if it’s drinkable. “Sorry Star, I was just reliving the day, and the points on how we ended up here.”

“Oh…. I’m sorry Marco,” she said, looking down. She sits down, and hugs her knees. Then she starts to shake a bit. “I-I’m sorry. So sorry Marco,” she sobs out. Oh no.

“Star, no, it’s ok, really.”

“No it’s not!” She wails. “If we had just stayed home and studied like you said, we wouldn’t be dying in this tomb and-”

I grab her arms, and force her to look at me. She has tears in her eyes, some snot dribbling out, and I steel myself for what I’m about to do.  _ Don’t wuss out _ , I hear in my head, and then I lean in, and press my lips to Stars. My eyes are closed, but I can feel her stiffen, but then she relaxes and we both melt into each other.  **(A/N:This is me trying to recreate the scene from SAO, episode… 12 I think? Where Kirito kisses Asuna for the first time, after he just fisted that guy to death XD)**

We break apart, and I say with a soft voice, “Star, if we die, then I want to die with a clear conscience. I like you Star. I mean, really, really, reaaaaaaly like  _ like _ you. In  _ that way _ . And if I’m gonna die, then I wanna die with you, in your arms. Can I do that?”

She nods dumbly, and leans in for another kiss. Then a voice says, “Oh yes, yes, keep it up, keep kissing. Now, brush her hair,” thinking it’s my conscience I do exactly that, and Star kind of purrs into my mouth. “Yes… now take her shirt off.”

We both snap back, and look around. A bit deeper into the cave is this 12 year old kid watching us from behind a rock. “Oh… you stopped,” he said sounding disappointed. He looked like a dirtier, older version of Jeremy. I hate him already.

“What the heck kid!?” I shout, my voice echoing.

“Hmm… blocked the entrance into the city, that you did,” he mutters, stepping out from behind the rock and going to the collapsed entrance. “No getting in that-a way. So, might as well sneak out the back, yes we shall,” he said rubbing the stones.

“What are you on about?” I ask, groaning from the slight pressure in my lower regions.

“Was enjoying the show, that I was,” he said, not looking at us but at the stones as if they were a puzzle, “but then you took notice of me, so, what is little ol’ Hugo suppose to do, but take you two to the entrance that’s outside the city walls.”

“Wait, this place leads out?” Star asked, going up to the boy. “Where? Which direction? Is it short?”

“Woah, woah, calm down Star, let’s just take a breather-”

“No,the pretty one is right, ugly one,” the boy says.

“Ugly?!?”

“We must flee before the snow flinger opens this door up and turn us into chilled treats.”

“... Popsicles?” I try to clarify.

“Is that what you call them?” The boy asks. “Wow, it’s much better than what I got,” he’s actually starting to sound normal. Or what passes for normal with a weird hermit that lives underground.

“Umm…. what?”

“I said, let’s get out of here, least become popsicles!” He starts to walk off, muttering, “Yeah… popsicles, I quite like that.”

Me and Star look at each other and then start to follow the boy.

**Somewhere in a different dimension, 3rd Person PoV**

“Well….” Kassy said.

“That escalated quickly,” Ryan finished for her. They both looked at each other, then burst out laughing, or, snickering in Ryan’s case.

“Eh,” Ryzord said. “It was kind of obvious that these two will get together eventually. But, this speeds things up much faster than James jumping the gun here. Michael, what do you think?”

He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, clearly in his own head reliving something from his past, a habit that he’s had since they’ve all met him. Finally, “What is there to think? We’ll worry about the smaller details after they get out of there alive. For now, we sit, and wait. We still have the contingency plan if these two fail.”

“And that would be…?” Another member of the circle spoke up.

“Well, Damian,” Michael said without looking up. “That would be me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another thing you should know about my OC, he’s like, extremely arrogant. Like, to a fault. But he’s been fighting for so long, that he’s figured out a way to put his pride behind him, especially in a fight, but sometimes his enemies can find a way to get in his head…. Wait, was that a foreshadow? I donno, was it? ;) This has once again been Bigmike33321 sighning off!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THE SONG, AND HOPE YOU GUYS WERE ABLE TO ENJOY IT, SEE YA!!!*BOOOOOP!!!!!!*


End file.
